PJTDMN2IORMF6V3HIU
pssh, man I need a lighter man (0:02.1) right here (0:02.8) (0:03.2) yeah... (0:03.9) whassup slim? (0:05.6) what's crackin'? (0:06.7) hit this shit (0:07.8) ssshhit I almost hit (0:09.4) this motherfucker today (0:10.9) psh, is that right? (0:12.4) what is it (0:13.5) with motherfuckers thinkin' that... (0:15.1) (sigh) (0:15.9) because we're in the spotlight (0:17.3) or whatever that (0:18.3) they can do or say (0:19.3) whatever they want to us (0:20.4) and that we won't retaliate (0:21.9) (0:22.8) protect my motherfuckin self, (0:24.5) by any (0:25.3) (0:25.6) means, necessary (0:27.0) right? (0:27.6) (0:27.7) cause you don't know me, (0:29.0) and I don't know you (0:30.3) so don't approach me, (0:31.6) I won't approach you (0:32.9) and don't insult me (0:34.2) I won't insult you (0:35.6) cause you don't know (0:36.3) what I will or I won't do (0:37.9) cause you don't know me (0:39.4) and I don't know you (0:40.5) so don't approach me (0:41.8) I won't approach you (0:43.2) and don't insult me (0:44.4) I won't insult you (0:45.9) cause you don't know (0:46.7) what I will or I won't do (0:48.2) make no mistake, (0:49.2) I'm the golden state heavyweight (0:50.7) bein underrated (0:51.7) gave me time to create it (0:53.1) can you relate? (0:53.7) I renovate, straight out the gate (0:55.4) carried my weight, (0:56.1) but seem to receive nothin' but hate (0:58.0) millionaires snatchin crumbs off (0:59.6) my little son plate (1:00.7) kidnapped, locked in a trunk, (1:02.2) get shot in the face (1:03.1) no hoes, no clothes, (1:04.3) no one showin up for my shows (1:05.8) you know how it goes; (1:06.7) I might as well kick it at home (1:08.4) but my baby momma hate my guts (1:10.3) and can't stand me (yeah) (1:11.4) packed up, moved out, (1:12.5) started a new family (1:13.8) so all this strugglin for what, (1:15.3) so I can blow up (1:16.5) marry a slut (1:17.4) but can't watch my seed grow up? (1:19.1) fuck that, (1:19.7) this the fuckin' thanks I get (1:21.3) for tryin' to edutain assholes and (1:23.1) feed my bitch (1:23.9) yo I feel like my whole life (1:25.5) is upside down (upside down) (1:26.5) cause you seein more support (1:27.8) than I'm seein my child (1:29.1) it's like... (1:29.5) ... everyday I wake up, another drama (1:31.8) it's a wonder I'm alive, (1:33.0) survivin this karma (1:34.2) if I can hold on to my private life (1:35.9) for five minutes longer (1:36.9) I might get my wife to (1:37.9) let go of this knife and just calm her (1:39.5) without these cameras (1:40.4) in our faces like animals (1:41.7) for your channel 2 action news (1:43.1) to follow our ambulence up the avenue (1:45.3) and catch a glimpse of (1:46.1) all the suicide attempts (1:47.3) and what we do in private (1:48.3) since they won't let us put up a fence (1:50.1) and you wonder why (1:50.9) I carry every gun under the sun (1:52.7) whether it's unloaded, (1:53.8) full or an un-registered one (1:55.6) no bullet, you're so full of shit (1:57.4) this clip is so full it'll spit (1:59.0) if I don't pull it (1:59.9) and don't give me no (2:00.9) bullshit I'm not in the mood (2:02.4) I just got in a feud in some (2:03.6) parkin lot with a dude (2:04.9) over kim and she just slit (2:06.3) both of her wrists over the shit (2:07.9) don't tell me 'bout the (2:08.6) show business shit (2:09.5) I know what this is, bitch (2:11.0) cause you don't know me, (2:12.3) and I don't know you (2:13.5) so don't approach me, (2:14.9) I won't approach you (2:16.2) and don't insult me, (2:17.5) I won't insult you (2:18.8) cause you don't know (2:19.6) what I will or I won't do (2:21.2) cause you don't know me, (2:22.7) and I don't know you (2:23.9) so don't approach me, (2:25.2) I won't approach you (2:26.6) and don't insult me, (2:27.8) I won't insult you (2:29.2) cause you don't know (2:29.9) what I will or I won't (do) (2:31.1) this ain't business, (2:31.9) this is personal bitch (2:33.1) you don't know Xzibit from shit, (2:34.6) new school, class dismissed (2:36.2) I had a very fucked up day, (2:37.8) I'm needin this fit (2:38.8) shuttin motherfuckers up (2:40.1) like they pleadin the 5th (2:41.4) yo Em it's time to get (2:42.4) serious with it (yeah) (2:43.3) time for everybody to feel it, (2:45.0) similar to the egg in the skillet (2:46.5) this is your brain on drugs, (2:47.8) Xzibit brain on thugs (2:49.1) ain't no neighborhood (2:50.1) that's big enough (2:50.7) to bang on us (2:51.7) ain't no love, lost (2:52.9) my ոiggaz, relax yo'self (2:54.2) I'm about to snatch it all and (2:55.7) start spreadin the wealth (2:57.0) to my ոiggaz who never seen it (2:58.4) I mean it when I holla (2:59.5) at the top of my lungs (3:00.7) about my guns and my loved ones (3:02.5) got, tons of ammo to crack your enamel (3:04.6) changin your channel, (3:05.6) you played like a fuckin' piano (3:07.3) ridin' slow through Cali (3:08.6) like I'm ridin' a camel (3:09.0) millionaire motherfuckers (3:11.2) with their brains in their flannels (3:12.3) I feel like, (3:13.1) Tony Soprano, who do I trust now? (3:15.2) just hit me on my tele' ոigga (3:16.6) soon as I touch down (3:17.8) spit lines to split spines (3:19.6) just to get mine (3:20.5) big behind bitches gettin' (3:22.0) dick to spit shine (3:23.0) sniff lines of coke, (3:24.4) that's the only shit (3:25.2) that make you dope (3:26.1) bitch-ass ոigga (3:26.8) that's droppin' the soap (3:27.8) get choked out and beat, (3:29.3) put your head in a vise-grip (3:30.8) and turn till you motherfuckers (3:32.2) tell me (the right shit) (3:32.5) so do I gotta buy a whole (3:33.8) block to myself (3:34.6) a front door with twelve locks (3:36.1) and have a bodyguard (3:37.0) walk me out to my mailbox (3:38.7) and every time (3:39.3) somebody makes a threat, (3:40.3) run and tell cops? (3:41.2) fuck that, (3:42.1) I protect myself (3:42.9) with these twelve shots (3:44.0) and one in the chamber, (3:45.2) gun in the waist (3:46.0) and one in the ankle, (3:47.0) waitin for someone to come to my place (3:48.7) tryin' to walk up and knock (3:50.1) like these cocksuckers are not (3:51.5) gonna get a shotgun (3:52.4) or a glock shoved in their face? (3:53.9) and it's a disgrace (3:54.9) hailey can't play with her toys (3:56.3) in the front yard (3:57.1) without you drivin' by (3:58.1) honkin your horn (3:58.9) screamin some shit, (3:59.8) leanin out your windows, (4:00.8) beepin 'n' shit (4:01.4) or pullin up in my drive (4:02.9) like I won't leap in your whip (4:04.1) and so these kids tell their friends (4:05.6) and relatives where I live (4:06.9) so my address ends up (4:08.2) on the internet again (4:09.4) so then, (4:10.1) I do an interview with Spin, (4:11.3) tellin' them (4:11.9) that if someone comes to my crib, (4:13.3) I'ma shove a gun in their ribs (4:14.6) and reporters, (4:15.4) blow it out of proportion (4:16.6) "oh, now he's pullin guns on his fans (4:18.3) just for tryin' to stand on his porch" (4:19.7) and I'm the bad guy, (4:20.7) 'cause I don't answer my door (4:21.8) like: hey hi! (4:22.5) you guys wants some autographs? (4:23.8) okay, form a straight line! (4:25.6) sometimes I feel like (4:26.8) loadin this rifle (4:27.5) and climbin the roof at night and (4:28.9) hidin outside to snipe you (4:30.4) it's not that I don't like you (4:32.2) it's just that when (4:32.9) I'm not behind the mic (4:33.9) I'm a person who's just like you (4:35.8)